MONSTRUO
by amyrosefans1
Summary: Sus envestidas eran brutales, sentía su miembro llegando a mi vientre y golpeándolo sin piedad, sujetaba mis caderas para hundirse más en mí, sus gemidos de placer solo me hacían llorar. Parece que no entendía que esto me hacía daño, que no podía seguir así.
1. MONSTRUO

-Me duele- dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, ya que en ese momento Sonic me había penetrado sin antes haberme preparado, más bien me estaba castigando.

-Por favor para- Aunque no importaba cuantas veces le pidiera piedad él nunca me la daba. Lo único que podía hacer era sujetar mis cobijas fuertemente y esperar a que se saciara con migo.

Sus envestidas eran brutales, sentía su miembro llegando a mi vientre y golpeándolo sin piedad, sujetaba mis caderas para hundirse más en mí, sus gemidos de placer solo me hacían llorar. Parece que no entendía que esto me hacía daño, que no podía seguir así.

-Ya casi Amy-

Cerré mis ojos sabía lo que llegaría. Sentí mi vientre llenarse de su espeso semen, después de gritar mi nombre se desplomo encima de mí, yo solo seguía con mis ojos cerrados sin poder evitar las lagrimas y sollozos que salían de mi.

Pasado unos minutos se levanto sin salir de mí. Sentí una de sus manos tocando mi mejilla.

-Te amo Amy-

No pude más y me eche a llorar. Sentí como se levanto completamente de mí, su semen empezó a salir de mí, como siempre había terminado dentro de mí sin importarle las consecuencias que eso puede llevar, por suerte yo había encontrado la forma de conseguir pastillas para no quedar embarazada.

Yo seguía en la misma posición en la que había estado al empezar esto, al escuchar como empezaba a vestirse coloque mis rodillas en mi pecho colocándome en posición fetal.

-Tú sabes muy bien porque hice esto ¿verdad?-

No pude más y lo encare.

-El solo me pidió mis apuntes de la clase-

-MIENTES. Tú estabas coqueteando con ese tipo-

-Claro que no. Estás loco. Ni siquiera me dejas tener amigos-

-¿Para que quieres amigos? ¿he?. De seguro para revolcarte con ellos-

Sonic seguía muy enojado con migo, el era muy injusto no me dejaba tener amigos barones, yo solo quiero tener amigos no quiero tener relaciones con ninguno de ellos. El era muy celoso y muy posesivo. Nuevamente empecé a llorar.

-Lo lamento Amy, no quise gritarte- lo dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me acariciaba las púas.

-Te amo-

No pude más y rompí en llanto.

-Solo vete- dije sin más pues esas palabras que el seguía repitiéndome me destruían. Escuche como se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta y la serraba, me levante rápidamente con mi desnudes a cerrarla para que no pudiera entrar.

Esto me dolía, me dolía mucho me destruía no podía contárselo a nadie si seguía así esto me destruirá. Maldito seas Sonic the hedgehog, maldita sea el día en que me pusiste un dedo encima, maldita sea en día en el que me robaste mi inocencia. ¿Por qué? ¿porque a mí?, de todas las mujeres que están detrás de ti me escogiste a mí.

Me metí rápidamente a la ducha para borrar cada rastro de sus carisias. Ya estaba harta de llorar, no podía más con sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras lindas. Sonic siempre me ha cuidado desde que era chiquita, siempre me ha demostrado lo mucho que me quiere, pero no puedo más.

Esto que acabo de pasar no es la primera vez que me lo ha hecho, cada vez que un chico se me acerca pasa lo mismo. Hay beses que los muele a golpes y otras en las que solo me lleva a un lugar donde nadie nos vea y me penetra sin piedad, recordándome que solo le pertenezco a él.

Estoy destrozada, no puedo contárselo a mi madre porque sé que eso la destrozaría, no puedo causarle ese dolor y esa decepción. Tengo que sufrir con esto día a día. Sonic es insaciable, cada día más me exige más y ya estoy cansada físicamente como psicológicamente.

Salí de mi habitación ya cambiada vistiendo ropa 3 veces más mi talla para que Sonic no pudiera ver mi cuerpo el cual conoce completamente a la perfección. Ya no ciento hambre pero sé que debo comer algo para no preocupar a mi madre.

Al bajar las escaleras encuentro a Sonic sentado en el sofá cambiando los canales sin ver uno en específico. Lo paso de largo sé que no me hará nada, y él sabe que no debe hacerlo.

Llego a la cocina y ahí se encuentra mi madre.

-Hola mama- le regalo una sonrisa sincera pero apagada.

-Hola cariño- me regala una de sus bellas sonrisas.

Mi madre se llama Aleena the hedgehog, su cabello es violeta y es una eriza purpura de ojos verde, es muy hermosa y siempre me ah tratado muy bien.

-¿Que cenaremos?- dije a la vez que me serbia un vaso de jugo.

-Hoo lo siento cariño he pedido pizza para ustedes dos yo tengo que salir-

Solo se escucho el ruido del vaso que yo tenía estrellándose contra el suelo.

-Cariño ¿estás bien?- dijo mi madre acercándose a mí.

-SI madre- dije rápidamente para no preocuparla.

-Yo lo recojo madre no te preocupes-

En ese momento Sonic entro a la cocina, no lo mire a los ojos desde hace mucho ya no soy capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo sin mucha importancia.

-Nada grave tesoro. Tú y tu hermana se quedaran esta noche solos yo tengo que salir al hospital, hay muy pocos doctores y me pidieron cubrir el turno nocturno-

Yo solo seguía recogiendo los pedazos rotos del vaso. Pero sabía que la noticia había puesto feliz a Sonic.

Cierto se me olvido decirles soy la hermana menor de Sonic the hedgehog.

CONTINUARA…


	2. INFIERNO

INFIERNO

-Haaaa- no pude evitar gemir. Y es que me encontraba sobre el miembro de mi hermano.

Después de haber cenado Sonic me había despojado de mi pantalón y mis braguitas, me había chupado mi parte íntima como solo el sabia hacerlo, luego me había quitado mi remera para chupar, succionar, pellizcar y besar mis senos. Después de eso me pidió que me sentara sobre él. Esta vez me dejo penetrarme. Me sentía sucia al hacer esto. Una vez que lo tuve completamente adentro empecé a respirar agitadamente y es que a pesar de los años no me acostumbraba a su enorme tamaño. Mientras yo recuperaba el aliento el me acariciaba tiernamente, lo odio por eso. No podía resistirme cuando me trataba tiernamente.

Sentí su mano en mi mejilla ladeando mi cabeza para besarme en la boca, rápidamente su lengua se coló en mi boca, gemí en el beso ya que Sonic empezó a moverse dentro de mí. Eran envestidas lentas, aunque por el tamaño de su miembro seguía chocando contra mi vientre, mis jugos vaginales lubricaban su enorme pene asiendo menos doloroso sus penetraciones.

Nuestro beso seguía sin dar tregua, y es que no podía evitar regresarle el beso. Su lengua recorría toda mi cavidad bucal jugueteando con mi lengua. Corte el beso ya que con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar mi clítoris.

-haahaaa…. No hagas eso…-

Pero era inútil él seguía acariciándolo sin darme tregua, nueva mente no pude dejar de gemir.

Después de unos minutos llegue a mi orgasmo. Yo estaba exhausta pero sabía que Sonic apenas estaba empezando, yo sabía muy bien que esa noche no podría dormir, Sonic me aria suya una y otra vez, me aria gemir y sé que después de eso llorare como cada vez que me lo hacía.

Las horas pasaban y sus envestidas no parecían tener fin, sus besos y manos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo sin pudor, su semen llenaba mi vientre cada vez que Sonic llegaba al orgasmo, cada vez que yo llegaba al mío me odiaba por estar disfrutándolo, me odio a mi misma soy una perra, soy mierda, no valgo nada.

Después de haber estado en el sofá por horas mi hermano me llevo a su alcoba, odiaba que hiciera eso ya que así pasaría toda la noche con él, me abrasaría y no me dejaría ir, me levantaría por la mañana para hacerme suya.

Había días en los que me levantaba introduciendo su miembro en mi boca, otros en los que rompía mis braguitas y me penetraba de golpe. Odio a mi hermano con todo mí ser, siempre lloro y parece no importarle.

Me abrase a mi hermano esperando que se saciara de mí aunque eso significara que se corriera dentro de mí. Con una última envestida lleno mi vientre de su espeso semen. Era un monstruo como podía hacerme eso, que acaso no le importaba que me quedara embarazada de él, lo odio.

-Te amo Amy-

Y nueva mente volvía a escuchar esas palabras que tanto me desgarraban por dentro, como siempre no pude más y me eche a llorar.

-No llores mi Amy-

-NO SOY TUYA- Le grite tratando de zafarme de su abrazo lo cual era imposible ya que él era más fuerte que yo.

Mis palabras lo habían hecho enojar podía verlo en su mirada, en cuanto salió de mi intente colocarme en posición fetal pero una de sus manos me lo impidió con un movimiento rápido me coloco de espalda, no paso ningún segundo para que empezara a sentir su potente erección frotándose contra mis nalgas.

-Escúchame y escúchame bien… tu me perteneces… eres mía y de nadie más- con esas últimas palabras me invistió violentamente por detrás.

-NO POR FAVOR PARA- Lo dije completamente arrepentida ya que enserio me estaba lastimando.

-PARA POR FAVOR…. PERDONAME…- Pero no tenia caso mis suplicas. Lo había desafiado y el tenia que castigarme.

-PARA POR FAVOR ME LASTIMAS- Sus envestidas fueron violentas, solo podía llorara y esperar a que mi castigo terminara.

-Di que eres mía- Me ordeno sin dejar de envestirme a lo que yo no respondí nada.

-Dilo- cada vez sus envestidas aumentaban de velocidad pero yo seguía sin decir nada.

-DILOOOO- Con esa envestida no pude más.

-SOY TUYA-

Mis lágrimas espesaron a salir de mis ojos sin control, odiaba ser yo la que siempre perdía, pero al menos sus envestidas empezaron hacer tranquilas esta vez para que yo lo disfrutara y el muy maldito lo consiguió, lo disfrute.

Después de 20 minutos más su orgasmo y el mío llegaron juntos. Una vez que se derramo dentro de mi saco su miembro para colocarlo entre mis pechos, los cuales apretó con sus manos para así masajearlos y frotarlos contra su enorme polla. Duramos mucho tiempo en esa posición, debes en cuando metía su pene en mi boca la cual terminaba chupándosela y besándosela, mis pechos se encontraban bañados por su espeso semen, debes en cuando se corría muy poco intentando aguantar lo mas que podía, mi rostro se encontraba bañado con su semen. Mis manos se encontraban a cada lado de mi cuerpo, hace tiempo deje de forcejear y solo lo hacía en pequeñas ocasiones cuando necesitaba que me dejara respirar. Después de algunos minutos introdujo bruscamente su miembro en mi boca a lo cual exploto en un enorme orgasmo el cual lleno rápidamente mi boca con su semen, el muy maldito siguió en esa posición aun cuando dejo de correrse, espero a que yo me tragara su semen. Una vez que lo logre retiro su miembro de mi boca. Yo solo me senté y me limpie la boca con una de mis manos. Mis lágrimas seguían resbalándose por mis mejillas sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos ya estaban rojos por tanto llanto.

Nos quedamos en silencio en su habitación, conocía cada rincón de esa habitación, prácticamente lo habíamos hecho en cada rincón de su cuarto y de cada habitación de esta casa y yo era la responsable de limpiar toda su esencia ya que no permitiría que mi madre supiera de esta tragedia.

Sin poder evitarlo un recuerdo llego a mí de cuando era chiquita y mi hermano me había pedido que se la chupara, el me había dicho que eso lo ponía feliz y yo como la estúpida hermanita que lo admiraba lo hice y lo hice diario, se la chupaba prácticamente todo el día y yo lo hacía gustosa porque lo hacía feliz. Todo cambio cuando cumplí 13 años y en el instituto nos hablaron de sexualidad. Cuando enfrente a mi hermano y le dije que nunca más lo quería volver haber comenzó mi infierno. Ese mismo día tomo mi inocencia para dejarme en claro que yo le pertenezco. Desde ese día no he parado de llorara y el no ha parado de hacerme suya, ese día el cariño que le tenia se convirtió en odio. Yo lo quería mucho, pero por mas que le suplique que se detuviera por mas que le rogué por mas que le dije que me lastimaba no se detuvo, nuca olvidare mi primera vez y nunca olvidare el dolor al sentir su miembro dentro de mí, no olvidare como sentí cuando se derramo en mi interior.

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir como me abrasaba por la cintura y me acostaba sobre él, yo solo lo deje ya que era inútil oponerme, nos tapo con las cobijas y tras pocos minutos lo escuche dormir. Lo único que me quedaba era poder descansar todo lo que pudiera ya que sabía que me levantaría para hacerme suya una vez más como todos los días.

CONTINUARA…


	3. APRENDIENDO LA LECCIÓN

APRENDIENDO LA LECCIÓN.

Me encontraba desayunando con mi familia, me sentía agotada pues esa misma noche Sonic me había hecho suya una y otra vez sin dejarme descansar, al menos tubo la decencia de detenerse una vez que mi madre entro a la casa, claro que no antes de haber terminado dentro de mí y en mi cara. Tuve que tomar un baño rápido para desaparecer su esencia de mi cuerpo. Tome esa pastilla que durante los últimos 3 años he tenido que tomar todos los días.

Una vez que salía de la ducha me mire al espejo y pude ver lo demacrada que me encontraba. Maldije para mis adentros al mirar todos los chupetones que mi hermano me había hecho, se encontraban por todo mi cuerpo.

Ya lista baje a desayunar.

Desayunamos en silencio como lo habíamos estado haciendo hace 3 años yo lo agradecía ya que mi felicidad se había ido el día que Sonic me hiso suya y no quería que eso se viera reflejado ante mi madre. Ella creía que nos llevábamos muy bien ya que hacíamos todo junto, es irónico pero es verdad, aunque cuando era chiquita todo era diferente yo admiraba a mi hermano lo quería mucho el dejaba todo para jugar con migo, el siempre me abrazaba en ese entonces no sabía porque me acariciaba de cierta forma y yo de estúpida pensé que era de cariño pero el muy maldito solo se agasajaba. Aun recuerdo que él fue mi primer beso, recuerdo que a mí me había gustado y desde entonces empezamos a experimentar esos besos. Como yo aun era muy chiquita el me sentaba en sus piernas y empezábamos a besarnos yo pensé que eso era muy inocente y tierno. Cuando le pregunte qué era eso enorme y duro que se paraba cada vez que nos besábamos me dijo que también se besa, y lo hice y cada vez me pedía que lo besara mas en esa parte y yo lo hacía gustosa porque lo ponía feliz y yo como su hermanita quería hacerlo feliz sin saber en lo que me estaba metiendo. Conozco a la perfección el pene de mi hermano ya que yo misma me he encargado de besarlo y chuparlo conozco cada rincón de su enorme polla.

Recuerdo que mi parte favorita era cuando llenaba mi boquita de su espeso semen, el cual terminaba tragándomelo gustosa, también recuerdo agradecerle a mi hermano cada vez que se corría dentro de mi boquita. Y ahora que se lo que realmente hice me arrepiento por completo, yo aun era muy chiquita para saber lo que hacía. Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir una mano en mi muslo cuya mano conocía muy bien.

Rápidamente quite su mano a lo cual se molesto, pero como mi madre se encontraba en la cocina sabía que no lo intentaría mas.

-¿Qué aras hoy Amy?- dijo mi madre sentándose en la mesa.

-Nada ¿por?-

-Quiero llevarte al centro comercial a comprar ropa, ya es momento de que te consigas un novio-

-NI HABLAR- dijo mi hermano golpeando la mesa a lo cual mi madre y yo nos asustamos.

-Vamos hijo, no puedes ser siempre el hermano sobre protector. Yo quiero que tu hermanita tenga un novio, ¿no es así Amy?

-Si- Lo había dicho sin pensar pero realmente quería un novio quizás así mi hermano me dejara en paz. Pero me arrepentí al ver su cara de enojo. Espere cualquier cosa un regaño, una reclamación pero simplemente salió de la cocina.

-Déjalo Amy, solo no quiere aceptar que ya estas creciendo-

Ojala fuera tan simple.

-Muy bien alístate salimos en 20 minutos-

Sonreí, hace mucho que no salía de la casa y es que Sonic no me lo permitía. Con miedo subi las escaleras hacia mi habitación, esperaba no encontrármelo en medio del pasillo, pero por suerte no estaba. Pude alistarme sin ninguna interferencia de mi hermano. Solo había arreglado un poco mi cabello ya que por la culpa de mi hermano tenía que llevar la misma ropa que tenia ya que me encontraba llena de sus chupetones. Me probaría ropa pero no saldría del probador, sé que mi madre lo entendería ya que soy muy penosa.

El día con mi madre estaba pasando de maravilla habíamos ido ha barias tiendas y me había comprado muchas cosas. Me encontraba en el probador midiéndome un vestido muy bonito, presentía que con ese vestido no tardaría mucho en encontrar novio.

-Toma Amy pruébate este- dijo mi madre a la vez que me pasaba un vestido por encima de la puerta yo sonreí y me dispuse a probármelo.

De repente alguien había entrado con migo al probador el cual tapo mi boca y sujeto mis manos con mucha fuerza, mis lagrimas empezaron a salir al saber de quién se trataba.

-Te dije que eres mía-

De repente su pene entro con brusquedad dentro de mí. Si su mano no se encontrara tapándome la boca se que con el grito que había soltado toda la tienda se habría dado cuenta.

Sonic empezó el vaivén de las penetraciones las cuales eran muy bruscas, sentía su miembro chocar contra mi vientre incluso sentía como este se levantaba con cada estocada.

Por dios me estaba desgarrando por dentro, juraría que incluso intentaba meter sus testículos.

Sus manos abandonaron mi boca y soltaron las mías para posarse en mis senos al ver que tenia sostén me lo arranco y empezó apretar mis pechos con brusquedad.

-PARA POR FAVOR... ME LASTIMAS- mis lagrimas no paraban de salir, y es que Sonic me estaba desgarrando, estaba muy enojado con migo por lo del novio.

-PERDONAME… ENVERDAD LOSIENTO- mis palabras no hacían efecto, realmente estaba arrepentida. Cada penetración me dolía más y más.

Después de diez minutos mi boca se encontraba seca de tantas suplicas que había dicho las cuales no lograron apaciguarlo. Por suerte hace 3 minutos Sonic había empezado acariciar mi clítoris lo cual logro que su pene entrara un poco más fácil, sin embargo aun me dolía.

Después de otros 10 minutos Sonic por fin llego al orgasmo llenándome nuevamente con su semen, una vez que me lleno lo suficiente retiro rápidamente su pene de mi interior me arrodillo con brusquedad y salpico mi cara con su esencia, yo solo espere a que se fuera sin poder levantar la mirada.

Una vez que se fue me limpie como pude y me puse mi ropa, ya no tenía ganas de seguir probándome ropa.

CONTINUARA…


	4. DESTRUIDA

DESTRUIDA

Después de la visita de mi hermano en el centro comercial le había dicho a mi madre que no me sentía bien, y pronto regresamos a casa. Yo me dirigí a mi habitación, aun tenía unos minutos de descanso antes de que mi hermano regresara y pensaba dormir un poco. Entre a mi habitación puse el cerrojo y me tire en la cama. Al poco tiempo mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, aun seguía sin entender como mi hermano me podía hacer esto, que acaso no entiende que no tenemos un futuro juntos, que me lastima cada vez que me hace suya. No sé cuánto tiempo más podre ser capaz de soportar esto.

Me acomode mejor en la cama pero tuve que hacerlo con mucho cuidado porque seguía adolorida por lo que mi hermano y yo habíamos hecho. Esperaba que los chupetones desaparecieran rápido pero no tenia caso, cada que se curaba uno me hacia nuevos.

No paso mucho cuando escuche como alguien intentaba abrir mi puerta, agradecí haber puesto el cerrojo pero no me duro la alegría cuando escuche como esta cedía, el muy maldito había sacado llave de mi habitación. Puso nuevamente el cerrojo y se acostó a un lado mío, yo rodé para no verlo pero me lo impidió, rápidamente se apodero de una de mis manos para acto seguido posarla en su miembro.

Poco apoco empezó a marcarme el ritmo, consistía en recorrer todo su pene con mi mano, en ocasiones subía hasta la glande.

-Ahora tu-

Yo simplemente obedecí.

Con mi mano recorrí todo su pene en ocasiones aplicaba un poco de presión, a veces prestaba atención solo en su glande la cual ya empezaba a tirar ese espeso semen que he probado millones de veces, sentía sus venas palpitar por la excitación, no cabe duda que el pene de mi hermano es enorme, no sé como tal monstruosidad era capaz de caber en mi.

Mi habitación se encontraba a oscuras solo se escuchaba pequeños gemidos de mi hermano. Después de algunos minutos mi mano se encontraba cubierta por el semen de Sonic, aunque sabía muy bien que aun no había llegado al orgasmo. De repente me fui interrumpida por una de las manos de Sonic la cual empezó a masajear su glande, yo simplemente la observe en silencio, mi mano sin querer bajo hasta sus testículos las cuales apreté un poco aun sin dejar de ver la acción de Sonic. Una vez que su mano estaba llena de su semen me la acerco a mi boca, como sabía exactamente lo que quería simplemente abrí mi boca para recibir sus dedos llenos de su semen, con mi lengüita chupe todo ese espeso semen hasta que no quedo nada. Después me dispuse a limpiar mi mano cubierta de su semen bajo la mirada de Sonic, yo no lo miraba pero sentía su mirada en mí, me tome mi tiempo para tragarme todo ese semen.

Cuando termine mi mirada se poso en la nada, una de sus manos se poso en mi mejilla y me obligo haberlo.

-¿Entiendes porque lo hice verdad?- dijo hala vez que me miraba con esos ojos tan penetrantes. Yo solo asentí, me dolía mucho ahí abajo para como tenerlo nuevamente adentro así que opte por no hacerlo enojar.

Sonrió y luego me beso, el beso fue tierno y luego exigente como siempre, durante el beso empezó apretar mis senos, apreté fuertemente las cobijas, solo esperaba que esta vez me tuviera piedad ya que empecé a obedecerlo.

Mis pechos eran estrujados suavemente y en ocasiones un poco violentas sin llegar a lastimarme, luego bajo a mi ropa interior la cual me quito con maestría. Agradecí para mis adentros por ya estar húmeda, aunque rápidamente me odie a mí misma.

Apreté mis ojos al sentir su glande entrando en mí seguido de un líquido caliente.

-Maldición Amy… con solo haber entrado en ti es suficiente para haberme corrido- después de esas palabras introdujo su pene de golpe.

Mis paredes vaginales se encontraban envolviendo ese enorme falo que solo mi hermano poseía, mis mejillas se encontraban completamente rojas y se me era difícil acompasar mi respiración. Después de unos segundo las envestidas empezaron, mi pobre vientre subía con cada envestida. Yo soy muy bajita a comparación de mi hermano con solo la mitad de su pene es suficiente para llenarme pero el muy bruto le gustaba metérmela toda.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos y el chocar de nuestros sexos. Yo solo quería que terminara pero mi cuerpo esperaba por más y después de unos minutos se derramo dentro de mí como siempre, no fue hasta que se derramo por completo hasta que por fin saco su miembro de mí, me hizo limpiarlo con la boca, me dio un beso en la frente seguido de un te amo, cuando salió de la habitación me eche a llorar. Fui al mi baño para tomar la píldora, me metí a la regadera esperando que con el agua se fueran sus carisias. Me preguntaba si habrá una salida para este infierno, si esto terminaría o seguiría, si mi madre lo averiguaría si eso pasara no sé lo que haría temo tanto llegar a decepcionarla.

Solo quiero que esto termine. Hoy pude apaciguarlo entregándome sin rechistar pero no lo permitiré nuevamente, lo único que me queda es negarme hasta que por fin mi esfuerzo de frutos, aunque Sonic es insaciables realmente espero que esto funcione.

Cerré mis ojos y un recuerdo llego a mí. Éramos mi hermano y yo, cuando tenía 10 años, habíamos terminado de besarnos y yo con ansías esperando que mi hermano me dijera te amo Amy, pero esta vez fue diferente cerro sus ojos y me abrazo, yo infle mis mejillas por enojo aunque él no vio mi acción pues seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Dilo- dije muy enojada.

El solo sonrió y me enoje mas tanto que intente zafarme de su abrazo, pero el puse resistencia y soltó a carcajada.

-Te amo Amy, y siempre te voy amar-

Yo sonreí y empezamos a besarnos nuevamente. Y nuevamente me odie por haber recordado ese momento, Sonic es un maldito y punto final, lo odio con todo mi ser y jamás lo perdonare por todo lo que me ha hecho, por su culpa estoy destruida ya no soy feliz, esa Amy alegre murió con mi inocencia, ahora queda esta Amy demacrada, destruida, muerta por dentro sin deseos de vivir y todo por tu culpa Sonic the hedgehog.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
